project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Hale
Derek is what you would call tall, dark, and handsome, plus an added side effect of lycanthropy. He comes off as a fun sucker, but really it's more like people don't understand his sense of humor. A lot of his jokes are delivered with such a dry, deadpan voice that it's easily missed. He's moved to New York with his sister after the whole Darach and Alpha pack debacle and has been there for two years now. Biography Derek Hale was born on the 11th of September. He is a born werewolf from a huge, steady pack in Beacon Hills that was under the leadership of his mother, Talia Hale. The first decade and a half of his life was filled with happiness, pack and friends. He was an athletic boy, a star on the Beacon Hills High basketball team. Being one of the most popular boys in school, Derek had an easy life that was only disturbed by his older sister Laura Hale, but that’s what sisters do right? At 16, he met Paige. As teenagers were easy to fall head over heels, Derek was much the same, falling completely in love with her. Unfortunately, his uncle Peter Hale talked him into getting the bite for her. One of the alphas, Ennis, that was in town during the time, bit her one night, hoping to have her in his pack. When Derek finally changed his mind about it, it was too late and though the two ran and hid from Ennis, Paige was already dying from the bite. It was under the roots of the Nemeton tree that Paige confessed to already knowing about Derek’s werewolf condition and it was there that Derek ended Paige’s life and suffering. His mother found him, once golden eyes, now a cold steel blue. At 18, Derek met Kate Argent. And just like when he had met Paige, he fell hard and fast, but this time the woman of his dreams didn’t have innocent intentions. Kate slept with him, deceived him, manipulated him and he believed it all. The Hale fire was his punishment this time around, Kate finding out from him when his family reunion was and trapped all the werewolves inside the house before setting it on fire. Him, his sister Laura, and his uncle Peter were the only ones to survive. Laura moved the two of them to New York, his comatosed uncle staying behind. For a few years, things were normal and Derek had a semi-normal life in New York with his sister. That was, until things stirred back in good old Beacon Hills and Laura decided to investigate, hoping to find answers to the Hale house fire. By the time Derek followed her, she was dead, cut into two pieces. Between killing his uncle, becoming the alpha, building a pack, the Kanima and dealing with what came with the Alpha pack, Derek barely had anytime to himself. He got his younger sister, but lost his Alpha powers at the end of it all. After the showdown with Deucalion and Jennifer Blake, Derek moved back to New York with Cora Hale. There, they met up with Jackson Whittemore who lived with his aunt and uncle. Derek and Cora stayed with them for a few weeks, before eventually moving out to a place of their own. Two years passed like that, and now, everything still looked the same, except everything's changed. Personality Derek may seem uncaring and cold at first glance, but deep inside, he's a giant teddy bear that just wants to keep everyone safe, no matter what happens to him. Although, like his uncle, he's not defined as white or black, but as shades of grey, aligning himself with people who he thinks will protect his close ones properly. His sense of humor is easily missed, as his sassy one-liners are delivered in such a deadpanned way. He eludes confidence at most times, but part of him is still the insecure teenager that caused his family's death. It takes a long time before Derek can trust someone, but when earned, Derek would do a lot for them. Abilities Standard beta werewolf powers *Fast healing *Claws and fangs *Superior hearing and vision *Night vision Weakness: *Wolfsbane *Mountain ash *Getting cut in half Relationships Cora Hale Derek's younger Sister, who he thought was dead, until she showed up with Boyd in the vault where Derek and Scott saved them. She was attacked by the Darach recently and Derek gave up his Alpha powers in order to save her from death. Peter Hale Derek's uncle, who was comatose for six years before killing Laura to become an Alpha. Though some events, Derek and team managed to kill Peter, giving Derek the Alpha powers. As things went on, Lydia revived Peter and here they are now. Not quite family, not quite enemies. Plotlines TBP Category:Character Bio Category:Teen Wolf Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Werewolves (TW) Category:Derek Hale